


Gerudo Secret Club

by midzel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Zelda is NOT a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzel/pseuds/midzel
Summary: Zelda visits the secret shop in Gerudo Town and is thrilled to discover they sell... toys. She brings one home to play with her dear wife Midna.
Relationships: Midna & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Gerudo Secret Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more vulgar than I'm used to, but yeah I had fun. These are the same Zelda and Midna from another fic of mine, Twilight Queen, but some years later (in BotW universe).

Queen Zelda had things to deal with in Gerudo Town. She didn't mind the travel, for it was always good to see her friend Riju. Trading affairs settled, they had still plenty of time to chat before the next day, when the queen would return to Hyrule Castle. The two friends went on a promenade around the market in the evening, Zelda always delighted to see the shops and the talking.

— Your people never cease to amaze me, Riju! Look at this place, so lively! I wish Midna could be here today, she loves this place.

— You two are so cute together, Zel. 

They were having a laugh together when another woman's talk caught Zelda's attention. She was talking about a secret place, a shop, apparently. It was called Gerudo Secret Club. 

— Riju, have you heard of that place? Gerudo Secret Club? What is it? Can we go there?

— Oh, yes, I've heard of it. — she said it like she _knew_ it — Though I'm not quite sure it is a place fit for a queen...

— Why! You know me, Riju, curiosity is probably going to kill me! 

— Ok, ok, you don't even have to insist. I've been meaning to take you there, I just wasn't sure it would be... adequate. 

— Is it illegal? You know I can't be meddling with crime, for obvious reasons.

— Of course it's not illegal! You will understand. Come. 

It was a simple door on a regular alley in Gerudo Town. Zelda was excited to discover something hidden – it reminded her of all the time she spent excavating ancient artifacts with Purah and Robbie when she was younger, before the Calamity. After Riju said the secret password, a nice Gerudo woman named Greta welcomed them to the shop.

— Your highness! I'm surprised to see you here at our club. But rest assured the identity of our members is kept secret. 

Zelda was finding the whole thing quite amusing. But she was too curious to go on with the chitchatting. Finally Greta started showing them the club's wares. She called them toys – _sex_ toys. 

The queen was mind blown. She was intimately quite proud of being very skilled in bed, and she had a few kinks of her own. But this! She had never imagined such things, all those possibilities. She was particularly interested in this thing called a strap-on. Though she had absolutely no interest in male parts, the possibility of fucking her lover while still having both her hands free to wander around her body, hold her hips, squeeze her breasts... Just thinking about it sent a shock between her legs. Without a second thought, she bought one. 

The next day, when she arrived at Hyrule Castle by the evening, Zelda couldn't contain herself. She wanted to show Midna her new toy immediately, but she also wanted to surprise her. She decided to go straight to the bath then, so she could stop herself from spoiling the surprise. After scraping all of the desert sand off her body and making herself smooth and clean for her dear wife, Zelda headed to their room.

She found Midna handling some notes over the desk and was welcomed with a loving hug. The twili meant to ask her about the trip to Gerudo Town, about Riju, about everything, but the thought vanished from her mind as soon as she felt Zelda's sweet scent.

— Mmm, babe, you smell so good I could eat you up!

— I'm not opposed to that, my dear. 

She kissed her queen's face and lips in a tender but suggestive way, still holding her very close. The kiss intensified, but soon Zelda abruptly parted their mouths.

— Wait. I have something for you. 

She fetched the small fabric bag from Gerudo Secret Club and gave it to Midna, who was certainly curious about the mysterious gift. She seemed speechless after looking into the bag.

— What... How... Is this? How did you — Midna, who's never been easily impressed, raised her eyebrows in confusion. Zelda was amused by her reaction.

— I suppose we have a lot to learn from Gerudo women.

Midna put a smirk on her lips. Zelda was dirty from the start, but sometimes she outdid herself. It was also impressive how versatile she was, shifting naturally from pillow princess to bossy top. Midna wondered what the hylian had in mind, whether it was fucking ou being fucked with their new toy. She soon got her answer.

— Undress — Zelda commanded in her regal tone.

The twili obeyed happily. Zelda watched her every move. When she was entirely undressed, the Queen of Hyrule slowly walked behind her and planted a firm slap on her right butt cheek. She had to get her wife very wet for it to work smoothly, so she started teasing her. 

Zelda held her queen from behind. She was significantly shorter, but on her tiptoes she could reach Midna's neck to give it a light kiss. Then an open-mouthed kiss. She went on with the kissing, pressing her warm body against Midna's. Her hands reached the twili's breasts, grabbing handfuls of them, then touching them lightly; circling her nipples, then pinching them. She went on teasing for what seemed to be an eternity. Midna was growing wet and impatient, so she pushed herself back to tease Zelda too, bending her knees a little so she could press her ass against the queen's mound. Zelda felt she was ready. 

— Lay down and wait for me — she spoke roughly in Midna's ear.

She finally undressed and tried to put on the accessory. Though they were both very aroused, the whole thing looked a bit comic and they shared a good laugh about it. Midna got up and helped Zelda with the seemingly impossible quest, for which she gave her a little kiss and quickly went back to her commanding posture. 

— Now you're mine.

She pushed Midna to the bed, bending her over the mattress but keeping her feet firm on the ground, so that her ass was high up and her blueish-gray pussy visible. She had to check if the twili was wet enough and did so by getting on her knees and tasting her. As expected, she was deliciously sticky. Being already there, Zelda took some minutes to savouring her favourite fruit, kissing and licking and sucking. The other's moaning seemed to make her hungrier. 

For the grand finale of this act, she traced a little circle around Midna's asshole with the tip of her tongue.

She got up, eager to put her toy to action. To begin with her ritual, she again slapped Midna's ass, this time harder. The twili moaned with the mixture of pain and pleasure she felt, her sex aching for more. And as if she could read her lover's mind, Zelda slapped the twili's cunt too. Neither of them could take any more teasing.

At last, the hylian queen grabbed her plastic dick and touched her lover’s entrance with it, rubbing it along the lips, up and down, Midna rejoicing herself with pleasure, moving her hips to add to the friction. She kept moving that way, until Zelda grabbed her ass with both hands and stopped her, keeping her still as she inserted the tip of her new member inside the twili’s wet hole. Midna let out a soft moan. The toy was certainly thicker than fingers, a nice change for now and then.

The elegant and composed Queen Zelda loved the sensation of having a dick. She started moving her hips in a slow but steady rhythm, gradually growing in intensity. She let her hands wander, like she often dreamt of, free to hold Midna’s waist and pull her, then push her forward, so that she could fully enjoy the length of sensations the queen's new instrument could provide her. As for Zelda, the sight of her lover giving herself that way made her so horny she thought she too would come that way, without even being touched directly.

She found the perfect balance when she submerged her right hand in Midna’s orange locks of hair, holding it tightly and pulling her head back, while still keeping her left hand on her lover’s waist, guiding her movements. An indescribable feeling of complicity took over the queens of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm every time one of them took complete control over the other. Their bodies moved as one, both panting and moaning together in unison. A song of light and shadow. 

Being held by Zelda’s firm grip on her hair and waist, Midna was finally able to raise one of her hands to her clit, having then everything she needed to reach a mind-blowing orgasm. The urge growing inside her core felt unbearable, and Zelda – overjoyed to find out that the straps pressed her sex so that she, too, felt immense pleasure in every move – fucked her as if the world was about to end. 

She reached her climax in a way no one else but her wife could understand, as if she again was flooded with Zelda's light, as if for that brief moment their hearts merged into one. 

Midna fell face down to the bed, her back covered with light scratches made by her lover's delicate claws. Nothing of that sort ever caused her pain. At the end of the day, it was all love and pleasure.

Zelda loosened the straps and took off her accessory, which was shimmering with the fresh wetness of Midna's pleasure. She laid down by her queen, caressing her back. The twili, still feeling the quick spasms between her thighs, was so oversensitive that even the lightest touch sent shivers down her spine. She was gasping for air, and Zelda couldn't stop herself from teasing.

— Your majesty, you don’t look so well. Are you all right?

Between one deep breath and another, Midna answered her with a smile

— My dear queen, when I’m done catching my breath… you are _fucked_.

Zelda smiled to the sound of that. She answered confidently, playfully slapping Midna's ass for one last time. 

— I am counting on that, babe. 


End file.
